None (Vkook GS)
by JJR01
Summary: Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati seorang remaja manis namun terkenal 'bad' walaupun sudah berkali kali menerima penolakan dari yeoja bernama Jeon Jungkook. dan sanggupkah menyembunyikan perasaannya dan membohongi dirinya sendiri? it's Vkook GS
1. prolog

_by : JeonJeongRa_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim** **Taehyung**

 _prolog_

Jungkook Pov

Dapat kulihat ramai gemerlap malam di Seoul dari atas sini, atap gedung tak terpakai ini menjadi tempat favoritku untuk menghibur diri. Masih dengan memakai seragam sekolah, kuhisap putung rokok yang tinggal setengah itu dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara, menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajah memarku. Rok ku yang tadinya rapi, bersih saat ini sudah robek sana sini tak berbentuk karna berkelahi dengan siswi sekolah sebelah. Sudah berkali kali aku mendapat surat peringatan dan berakhir membuat Eomma ku di panggil pihak sekolah karna semua perbuatanku. Tapi aku tak perduli, aku benci diriku sendiri.

Anak haram yang tak pernah mengetahui dimana ayahnya, menjadi murid beasiswa dan selalu diolok olok oleh semua orang. Bukan tak bersyukur atau apa, tapi jika aku disuruh memilih...aku lebih memilih tidak dilahirkan sama sekali di dunia ini.

Biarkan saja aku hidup seperti ini.

Tap tap tap

Kudengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat, aku hafal dengan wangi parfum ini-

'Sett'

Seseorang merebut putung rokok yang terselip pada jari telunjukku dan menginjaknya.

Menatap ku lurus kedalam manik hitamku, dapat kulihat raut khawatir pada tatapannya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Jeon Jungkook? Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, dan apa ini?..." ia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar berjalan mrndekat dan mengusap bercak darah yang sudah mengering pada sudut bibirku.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya nya lembut dengan menangkup rahangku dengan jemarinya yang tegas. Ini gawat, wajahnya terlalu dekat. Segera saja kutepis tangannya yang bertengker pada wajahku.

"Bukan urusanmu Taehyung-ssi" Ujarku dingin kemudian berbalik membelakanginya. Dapat kulihat ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukkannya saat aku berbalik.

"Ini urusanku, kau kekasihku"

"Aku tidak pernah menerima permintaanmu Taehyung-ssi" Ujarku datar menatap tepat di manik hazel namja di depan ku ini. Kim Taehyung, anak Pengusaha terkenal yang kekayaannya tak akan pernah habis walau tujuh turunan. Dia selalu muncul dihadapanku dan memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya walupun semua permintaanya ku tolak.

"Aku tidak meminta, aku menyuruhmu untuk menjadi kekasihku" Suara berat Taehyung mengiang di kedua gendang telingaku, ekspresi seriusnya saat mengatakannya tadi membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, ditatapnya manik kelam milikku bersamaan dengan belah bibirnya yang sempurna menempel pada bibirku. Entah kenapa aku hanya diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun atau berontak. Aku merasa seakan saraf sadar ku mati sekarang, hatiku tidak mau menuruti pikiranku untuk lepas dari namja di depanku ini.

Sampai Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya...akhirnya aku dapat bernapas lega, kuatur detak jantungku yang tadi sempat berdetak abstrak saat Taehyung menyentuh dan menciumku.

Jungkook Pov end

"Sekarang kau pulang, bibi Lu mencarimu" Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan tas merah maroon milik Jungkook yang tergeletak di lantai tak luput dibawanya.

Jungkook hanya pasrah saat Taehyung membuka pintu mobil dan sedikit mendorongnya agar masuk.

Blam

Taehyung memasuki mobilnya duduk di kursi kemudi dengan pandangannya yang menatap intens yeoja yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kumohon berhentilah kookie...berhentilah menyia-nyiakan masa muda mu seperti ini" Lirih Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook ke dalam genggamannya. Sedangkan Jungkook? Yeoja itu hanya menatap datar Taehyung yang memohon padanya.

"Dan please Taehyung, berhentilah mengejarku, jawabannya pasti akan selalu sama...aku tidak bisa bersama mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

next or delete?

krisarnya dan review nya yaaa :D


	2. part 1

by : JeonJeongRa

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _part 1_

Jungkook berjalan dengan tenang melewati koridor lantai dua sekolahnya sendirian. banyak pasang mata siswa maupun siswi yang menatap Jungkook aneh, takut, jijik, kasihan, dan yang lain lagi. yeoja itu tak menggubris semua bincang-bincang mengenai dirinya ataupun tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan beberapa kelompok siswi kakak tingkatnya.

"pagi" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Kim Taehyung" geram Jungkook

"ya sayangku?" Taehyung menunduk mendekatkan wajah nya pada Jungkook yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"minggir" tangan Jungkook akan mendorong tubuh Taehyung menyingkir namun namja itu lebih dulu menangkap tangannya dan membawa dalam genggamannya.

"ku antar ke kelas, atau kau mau sarapan di kantin dulu?" Jungkook menatap sekitar, semua menatapnya tajam dan penuh intimidasi. jelas saja, mereka tak terima jika pangeran sekolah mereka berdekatan dengan 'anak haram' yang miskin seperti dirinya ini.

"ke kelas saja" Taehyung tersenyum mendengar suara lembut Jungkook

"geure!! kajja" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook menuntun yeoja itu menuju kelasnya, mengabaikan semua tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan pada keduanya.

\--()--

.

"Ya!! Ya!!! Yerin, kau tahu? 'anak haram' itu masih mendekati Kim Taehyung"

"Mwo?!!!"

brakk

yeoja yang dipanggil Yerin tadi menggebrak mejanya setelah mendengar berita dari teman se geng nya.

"beraninya yeoja itu" geram Yerin membenarkan letak poni nya lalu berjalan pergi

"mau kemana?"

"memberi pelajaran pada 'anak haram' itu" teriak Yerin lalu melangkahkan kakinya kesal diikuti tiga temannya di belakang.

tujuannya saat ini adalah ruang kelas yang di huni oleh Jungkook si 'anak haram' yang akan menjadi bahan bullyannya kali ini.

"Ya!!! ANAK HARAM!!" teriak Yerin saat sudah berdiri diambang pintu ruang kelas 2-3 itu, menatap nyalang sosok Jungkook yang duduk manis di bangku nya dengan earphone yang terpasang cantik di kedua telinganya seraya memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku di depannya.

dengan langkah geram Yerin mendekati Jungkook

sett

ditariknya earphone Jungkook dengan kasar, membuat yeoja itu menghela napas nya berat.

"ada apa sunbae" ujar Jungkook menatap datar ke arah Yerin.

"kau!! bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak mendekati Taehyung? anak haram sepertimu tidak pantas bersanding dengan sosok sempurna Kim Taehyung" Jungkook menatap malas yeoja di depannya ini, sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari mulut pedas sunbae nya ini.

"Taehyung yang mendekatiku"

Yerin berdecih mendengar jawaban singat Jungkook

"Taehyung tak akan mendekatimu jika kau tidak menggodanya, pasti kau sudah menggunakan cara murahan untuk mendekati Taehyung...memang ya benar kata pepatah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. kau sama saja seperti ibumu yang murahan itu"

Plak!!!

cukup sudah, Jungkook tidak tahan lagi. ia menampar pipi Yerin yang telah menghina ibunya.

"kau boleh menghinaku sepuasmu, tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau menghina ibuku. camkan itu!!! sun bae" setelah itu Jungkook menarik tasnya, melangkah keluar meninggalkan kelas. sepertinya ia tidak minat untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

"akhh!!! sialan!! dasar Jalang!!!" teriak Yerin seperti orang kesetanan. ia malu setengah mati karna Jungkook menamparny di depan semua murid kelas itu.

"apa lihat-lihat?!!"

.

.

.

.

"Hiks..." isakan tangis tak dapat Jungkook hindari saat ini, sejujurnya ia lelah menjalani hidupnya seperti ini. selalu dipandang rendah dan menjijikkan oleh orang lain. apa Jungkook tidak pantas hidup? apa salahnya?

kenapa Tuhan terlalu kejam padanya?

Jungkook masih terisak dengan memukul dadanya yang terasa sakit sekali, sesak. tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. tangannya segera saja mengacak isi tasnya mencari sesuatu. napasnya semakin sempit, dadanya semakin sesak.

dihisapnya rakus Inhaler yang baru saja di temukannya dari dalam tas.

perlahan napasnya mulai teratur, dadanya yang sesak berangsur-angsur membaik. tangan Jungkook terkulai lemas masih menggenggam inhaler miliknya.

ia benci dirinya yang lemah seperti ini.

Taehyung Pov

"Taehyung!!! gawat...yeoja mu-"

"apa ada apa dengan yeojaku? ada apa dengan Jungkook ku?" tanya ku saat Jimin teman dekatku berlari panik menuju kaearahku.

"dia tadi berkelahi dengan Yerin, bahkan kudengar tadi...Jungkook menampar Yerin karna Yerin menghina ibunya" aku mengepalkan tangannya geram. sampaj kapan yeoja itu terus menganggu Jungkook.

"sialan" umpatku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada Jimin.

"sekarang dimana Jungkook?"

Jimin menggeleng

"entah, dia tadi berlari keluar kelas membawa tas nya"

kurasa aku tahu dimana Jungkook saat ini, setelah itu aku berlari meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja. tujuanku adalah satu, kamar mandi wanita lantai tiga. karna itu adalah tempat paling sepi di seluruh penjuru sekolah ini, pasti Jungkook disana.

senyumku mengembang saat melihat tanda kuning bertuliskan 'kamar mandi dalam proses perbaikan'.

aku tahu, Jungkook memasangnya sengaja agar tidak ada yang memasuki kamar mandi itu. kuputuskan untuk berdiri bersandar pada sisi tembok depan pintu kamar mandi. menunggu sosok Jungkook yang keluar dari sana.

srekk

aku menolehkan kepalaku, kulihat Jungkook yang menyingkirkan tanda kuning tadi lalu berjalan pergi

"Jungkook" Panggilku namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh yeoja itu.

ku kejar langkahnya dan menahan lengannya hingga berbalik kearahku.

aku tertegun, Jungkook menangis? wajahnya sembab, surainya berantakan, keadaannya sangat kacau saat ini.

"mianhae" Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk merapikan surainya.

"mianhae karna aku tidak ada untukmu tadi" Lanjutku masih dengan memainkan tanganku pada pucuk kepala yeoja ini.

grepp

aku terkejut, Jungkook memelukku sangat erat menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada ku. kubalas pelukannya tak kalah erat, dapat kurasakan sosok Jungkook yang meredam tangis nya dalam pelukanku. tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, sebenarnya Jungkook hanyalah sosok yeoja yang lembut dan lemah. dirinya yang terlihat sangar hanyalah untuk menutupi segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

"uljima" ujarku mencoba menenangkan yeoja ini.

"Hiks...Hiks..." Jungkook mulai terisak, kubelai lembut kepala belakangnya.

"aku akan melindungimu Jungkook"

.

.

.

.

.

.

-

-

-

-

 **TBC**


	3. part 2

_By : JeonJeongRa (JJR)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

.

.

.

.

.

"masuklah" Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan setelah turun dari motor Taehyung.

"jangan lupa makan siang" lagi-lagi hanya anggukan dari Jungkook sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Taehyung.

"nanti malam aku ke rumah mu"

"kenapa kerumah?" Taehyung tersenyum, akhirnya ia dapat mendengat suara lembut Jungkook selain anggukannya.

"aku ingin mengajarimu, kau tahu? nilai semestermu kemarin turun" ujar Taehyung mengusak pucuk kepala Jungkook gemas lalu menangkup wajah yeoja nya itu.

"sampai nanti malam"

chu~

Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya lama di atas bibir lembut milik Jungkook. sedangkan pemilik bibir hanya diam di tempat memasang wajah datar nya.

"aku pulang dulu" setelah itu Taehyung menaiki motornya dan melajukannya menjauh meninggalkan kediaman Jungkook. saat Taehyung sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya, Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sederhana yang ditinggalinya bersama sang eomma.

Jungkook berjalan menuju kamarnya, rumahnya sepi karna memang hanya ditinggali dia dan eomma nya, sedangkan sang eomma bekerja dan baru pulang sore nanti bahkan sampau malam jika ada lembur.

"huh"

Jungkook melempar tas nya sembarang lalu menyentuh dada kirinya yang bergemuruh sejak Taehyung menciumnya tadi. pasti selalu seperti ini pasca Taehyung menciumnya, detak jantung nya tak normal.

"aku jadi lapar" Jungkook memegang perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi.ia berjalan menuju dapur namun tak ada apapun disana. dibuka nya lemari dapur dan persediaan ramen nya sudah habis. segera saja ia melangkah keluar menuju mini market sebrang jalan raya yang tak jauh dari rumahnya masih dengan mengenakan baju seragamnya.

namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menghimpitnya di gang sempit tak jauh dari sana.

"hmppp" Jungkook mencoba memukul perut orang yang menyekapnya ini dengan sikunya

"ya! ya! ini aku kookie" Jungkook melepas paksa tangan yang menyekalnya lalu berbalik

"Kim Mingyu?"

"hai?" Namja yang dipanggil Kim Mingyu tadi melambaikan tangannya tersenyum tampan kearah Jungkook. dia Mingyu, namja yang menyelamatkannya dari godaan para preman jalanan saat ia pulang malam dulu. yang Jungkook tahu Mingyu itu hobi balapan liar, selebihnya Jungkook tidak tahu apapun tentang Mingyu.

"kau mengagetkanku" Kesal Jungkook mendelik sinis kearah Mingyu

"kau mau kemana?" Tak menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, Mingyu malah bertanya dengan memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Jungkook.

"aku mau ke minimarket, membeli beberapa ramen untuk makan siang" Mingyu melipat tangannya di depan dada menatap Jungkook intens.

"ramen instan tidak baik untuk kesehatan kook, lebih baik kau ikut aku...aku traktir di restoran bulgogi Han Ajumma bagaimana?" Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti memicing menatap Mingyu

"heol...apa kau baru saja menang balapan?" Mingyu hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"ayo" Mingyu menggandeng pergelangan tangan Jungkook lalu berjalan beriringan menuju motor kesayangan Mingyu yang terpakir di pinggir jalan.

"pakai ini" Mingyu memasangkan helm pada kepala Jungkook dan mengaitkan kaitannya lalu ia menaiki motornya dan memakai helm nya sendiri.

"ayo naik" Jungkook menahan tangannya pada pundak Mingyu saat ia menaiki motor Mingyu itu.

"pegangan" Mau tak mau Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Mingyu yang otomatis membuat nya memeluk Mingyu dari belakang.

"sudah" ucap Jungkook pelan lalu Mingyu menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata membelah keramaian kota Seoul di siang hari itu.

.

.

%%%%%%%

.

.

"Luhan-ssi, bisa kau antarkan berkas ini pada sajangnim? beliau memerlukan ini segera" Luhan menoleh pada rekan kerjanya yang meletakkan setumpuk berkas yang kelihatanya penting dan menatapnya lelah.

"baiklah" Luhan meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan beralih mengambil berkas-berkas itu dan membawanya menuju ruangan atasannya.

"chogi, saya ingin mengantar ini pada Sajangnim" Luhan berbicara pada Sekertaris atasannya sopan

"baik, nanti akan saya sampaikan" Luhan memberikan berkas-berkas itu pada sekertaris Hong lalu berbalik hendak kembali menuju kantornya.namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya.

"ah jeosonghamnida" ucap Luhan menunduk lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menatap wajah orang yang menghalanginya itu

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah kekasih tercintanya dengan satu kotak kue red velvet favorit Jungkook.

tok tok!!

Taehyung mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan mantap, tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka kan pintu dan itu bukan Jungkook.

bukan, itu ibunya Jungkook.

"nak Taehyung?" Taehyung tersenyum sopan pada wanita di depannya ini

"selamat malam bi, apa Jungkook ada?" tanya Taehyung basa basi.

"Jungkook? bukankah bersamamu? dia tidak ada dikamarnya saat bibi pulang tadi, tapi tas dan ponsel nya ada di kamar" Taehyung mengernyir bingung.

"tidak bi, tadi saya mengantar Jungkook sampai rumah...saya tidak bersamanya" Raut khawatir tercetak pada wajah Luhan memikirkan anaknya.

"lalu dimana Jungkook? astaga...ponsel nya juga tidak dibawa" Panik Luhan

"tenang bi, biar saya yang mencari Jungkook...barangkali di rumah temannya atau di perputakaa kota" Usul Taehyung

"bibi ikut mencari" Luhan sudah akan mengunci pintu rumahnya hendak mencari keberadaan Jungkook namun saat itu juga suara motor ninja berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. terlihat Jungkook yang duduk tenang di jok belakang dengan memeluk pinggang lelaki yang tak dikenal Taehyung maupun Luhan

"terima kasih Mingyu, kau pulanglah" ujar Jungkook seraya melepas helmnya dan memberikan helm itu pada Mingyu. namja itu tersenyum di dalam helmnya lalu menjalankan motornya pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya

"Jung-" namun Taehyung lebih dulu menahan lengan Jungkook untuk berhenti.

"eomma masuk kedalam dulu" Luhan berbalik masuk kedalam rumah untuk memberi waktu pada sepasang kekasih itu.

Jungkook hanya menatap kepergian eommanya itu diam.

"ada apa?" Cetus Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengernyit tak suka.

"ada apa? seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu? siapa namja tadi?" Taehyung bertanya menuntut pada Jungkook

"dia temanku"

"aku tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki teman seperti itu" Jungkook menepis kasar tangan Taehyung yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"apa aku harus melapor padamu setiap saat? ini hidupku Taehyung-ssi, aku bebas berteman dengan siapa saja...jangan hanya karna kau memaksaku menjadi kekasihmu kau bisa seenaknya mengekangku, aku tidak suka" Ucap Jungkook kasar, Taeyung meluruhkan pandanganya. kembali meraih tangan yeoja nya itu dalam genggamannya.

"oke maafkan aku" Jungkook meluruh dengan ucapan Taehyung, tatapannya perlahan tak sedingin tadi.

"aku tidak suka diatur" lirih Jungkook

"ya, aku tahu...boleh sekarang aku masuk?" Tanya Taehyung yang diangguki pelan oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu menuntun kekasihnya masuk kedalam rumah yeoja itu.

"maaf" Lirih Jungkook pelan di sela-sela perjalanan mereka

"apa?"

"ah tidak"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.


End file.
